Fate Unique
by king carlos
Summary: Zelretch decided to mess with the Grail during the Fourth Holy Grail War. What can go wrong with that, you might ask? Well, with these new servants, if the city is still standing by the end of things it would be already a miracle that is for sure.


Zelretch was bored, he had just seen another Fourth Holy Grail War and it was almost exactly the same as the previous few, so dull and sad overall.

He was tired of the same heroes, and as he went home to watch some anime (which was actually 'dreams' he sent to certain people about other words, wanting to see what those people would do with these unique stories) he had a sudden thought.

'Hey, why not change things up a bit?'

Thinking so he went to yet another dimension, this one was one where the summoning of the heroes was approaching but had yet to start. With an amused smile, he went about changing the Grail there. It was actually very easy for him to do so, he was the one to create the basic framework of the process together with Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern and while he did not do it all alone he understood most of everything there was to know about the device.

Obviously, he took out the corruption of the Grail, not being that hard a process for him to do as he just sent it to the space between dimensions. There it would either be devoured by Great Red or just vanish in that place, if one did not know the Kaleidoscope magic one could not survive for long there or move at will.

Having finished this process he got out of this dimension, now he only had to wait and watch the show.

* * *

In an underground chamber underneath the church of Fuyuki Kotomine Kirei was currently contemplating what exactly had he done wrong.

The chanting was correct, the catalist was certainly correct, the magic circle too was right, so why is it that when he summoned his Servant things went so wrong.

In front of him was certainly no Hassan, nope, instead what was in front of him could not even be called human.

His servant has the appearance of a yellow bipedal octopus.

An OCTOPUS! How could he summon that? Looking at it the being seemed even more strange in his eyes, he is about three meters tall and possessed a large, bulbous head with a large smile that seems to rarely break or move and also has small, beady eyes. He uses two tentacles as arms, each having two feelers as fingers, and utilized the rest of his tentacles to walk.

He wears a black academic dress, a small black squarish academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it.

"Servant Assassin, even if I do not like being called such." The servant spoke with a jovial tone, and Kirei could only stare before speaking.

"... And how exactly should I address you then?"

"Oya, I suppose I would rather you call me Sensei." The creature said. "And as a sensei I will make sure to take that frown away from your face!"

'... Is it too late to cut off my hand and forget about this war?' Kirei thought to himself seeing his servant continuing to speak about activities to do to improve Kirei's life.

* * *

Back in the Einzbern Castle Kiritsugu was also facing his servant.

And it decidedly was NOT the king of knights. Instead it was a man clearly Japanese in nature. His Sevant keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color (Kiritsugu saw it for only a moment when the servant looked around himself intensely before adresing Kiritsugu). Although his Servant appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, as if he was in on a secret joke no one else knew anything about.

For clothes he had a black Hakama and above it he had a white Kimono with the number 3 in kanji in his back. On his waist he had a small sword which should be his Noble Phantasm.

"Servant Saber, I hope we can get along well, hummm." The servant said and the more Kiritsugu looked at him the more certain he was that this man was certainly no king of knights.

If anything he was a dangerous snake who could betray him very easily, but truth be told Kiritsugu liked him better already.

A fool with excessive notions of glory and honor would honestly irritate him far more and he'd never get along with the king of knights. But this one, this one he could get along or at least reach a mutual understanding with.

After all, as an assassin himself, he knew how to deal with another assassin.

* * *

Back on Fuyuki, in the Tohsaka residence, Tohsaka Tokyomi was doing another check on the ritual before he went ahead with his summoning. He could never be too careful with these sittuations and after Kirei's utter failure in obtaining an even half-decent Assassin, instead getting a bright yellow octopus for some reason, a BRIGHT YELLOW OCTOPUS ON A SUIT!

How can that be sneaky or avoid perception from other Tokiomi could not see, thus he had to be careful with his own summon. If he summons well enough then he is sure to be able to win, otherwise things would get a bit more complicated.

Finalizing his check up he went ahead and summoned, confident that the catalist, the fossil of the first snake, would be able to bring forth the king of heroes.

Instead, in front of him, was someone else entirely.

As, in front of him, was not one but two people.

The taller one has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. He has a partial bone mask consisting of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck.

The other wears similar clothing and also has a partial bone mask, but this one is in the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her mask and a flame design over the eye socket and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner. The second one was also far shorter and clearly just a young girl.

The two, as one, spoke.

"Servant Archer, presenting for duty."

Tokiomi nodded and was about to speak when the taller one actualy gave out a long sigh, turned to the side, laid on the ground, and started to sleep. The smalled one just sighed seeing this and turned to their master.

"Do you have anything fun for me to do? Wait, don't need to say, I will go and look!" The smaller one said and moved away.

Tokiomi, someone who fancied himself a noble, and who expected things to work out perfectly, to have the strongest of all servants by his side, was now with a defective servant.

He really wanted to go and have a drink right now, and not wine but something more potent this time.

* * *

In the Matou Family Estate, another summoning had just happened.

In front of Karya Matou a servant stood, it was an honestly handsome young man with sharp features and black eyes and spike hair wearing a black jacket and with a sword at his rip.

"Servant Berserker, at your command." He said clearly and Karya was surprised seeing this. He did not expect a Berserker to be able to speak at all, him being able to do just that was a definitive shock for the man.

The servant then looked around and spoke.

"I understand that we are at the start of this war, but could you get me some training material?"

"... Training material? Why?" Karya asked in doubt.

"Because I need to train, some weights should do nicely for now. Also, books on this world's magecraft, science, biology, mystic codes, and anything else that you can possibly find." Berserker said as he began to move forward and Karya had to hurry up to be able to follow him.

"Is there a reason as to why you need all that? I believe, as a Servant, you already have a rough understanding of it all." Karya mentioned and Berserker shook his head.

"And who is to ensure that this knowledge is not changed? And, even if it isn't, who can tell if this information is not out of date or cut short at a possibly critical juncture? And, about training, it is to my current understanding that I will be facing as of yet unknown servants. What if they have a power that counters my own? Or what if they can attack me from the distance? What about protecting my Master, how am I to do that if all six other servants gang up together on me or if something unexpected happens while I am fighting, like you choking on a bone while eating or a meteor falling from the sky.

"No, we will move only when I am perfectly prepared."

Karya could only continue to stare as he checked his servant stats.

He could see nothing, except for his class's skill, Madness Enhancement. The rest was protected even against him and he could see nothing, but even what he could see now was already something he did not know how he was even supposed to deal with.

Madness Enhancement Ex +++.

... Karya felt like crying when he saw this, he really felt like he would be better off with a more stupid dog of attack instead of his Berserker.

* * *

In a park in Fuyuki, Waver Velvet had just summoned his servant. He was confident he would get the king of conquerors, or at least someone of his time, considering that he had for catalyst a piece of the cape used by Iskandlar.

Instead, what he had in front of him, was certainly no Iskandlar and definetly not from his age either.

It was a little blond girl with blue eyes and wearing clothes that seemed more similar to what one would expect in an army during the World Wars, but with a strange artefact in her, as if a box in front of her and a boot connected to it.

He was about to speak when the little girl turned to the sky and shouted out.

"Just you wait, Being X! I will win this war, this final war, and get to where you are and put a bullet through your non-godly head of yours! Hahahaha, this I will do as Servant Rider." She then turned to her master and grimed. "You are my Master then? Good, we have much to discuss if we are to win this war!"

Waver could only stare at her and wonder, where exactly things went so wrong.

* * *

"Where did things go so wrong?" Kayneth asked as his fiancee sat beside him. She rolled her eyes and spoke.

"It is not all that bad, he may not be what we expect but he seemed confident enough with his skills." She tried to console but Kayneth snorted.

"Not that bad? How is this not that bad?! He is a beggar, he literally is a beggar! He is the leader of a beggar organization! And no matter how he tries to spin it, I cannot see how a beggar and a member of some shaddy organization that we never heard off like 'The Six' can be any good." Kayneth then reclined his head, thinking that, should anyone in the clock tower find out he had summoned a beggar, he would likely rather die.

Sola-Ui, his fiancee, felt instead like smiling. She might not know of him but even if he was what he was she could still see that he was interesting and unique. His manly and not at all condescending way of acting being enough to give her a good impression of him. Especially when she talked to him while Kayneth was moaning about summoning a beggar, and he talked to ber about his Noble Phantasms.

She could not see why Kayneth was moaning and complaining, as far as she could tell, they stroke gold.

* * *

**AN:**

**I made it absurdly easy to tell who each of these 6 are. And as for the final, the Caster, I would like opinions if at all possible.**

**And, can anyone guess who each of them is?**


End file.
